


sweaters and meet-cutes

by galaxyparade



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [6]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyparade/pseuds/galaxyparade
Summary: Wolfgang, self-proclaimed connoisseur of ugliest holiday sweaters to ever grace the humankind, meets a rival on what might possibly be the best Christmas morning ever.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065341
Kudos: 11





	sweaters and meet-cutes

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for WolfShin Week 2020 Prompt 6: "Christmas"
> 
> Check out other works under #WolfShinWeek2020 on twitter!
> 
> (Also, not beta'ed so I apologize in advance for the incoming grammatical errors)

It seems that Wolfgang finally met his match.

He is greatly dismayed by this because you see, Wolfgang had prided himself in curating the ugliest possible Christmas sweater but here he is, looking at a man adorned with an even uglier sweater than the green and red monstrosity he put on this morning. But of course, Wolfgang isn’t going to give up easily, and since he has some time to kill while waiting for his brother, he collects his drink from the cashier, readying himself to confront his rival. He walks up to the table the man is sitting at, ready to introduce himself when the man looks up and _wow._

_Holy shit. He’s beautiful_.

He became so absorbed in the man’s dark eyes and small, _beautiful_ face that he doesn’t notice he’s been staring shamelessly until the man reaches out a long, slender finger and pokes his arm.

“Ah! Sorry, I was wondering if I can sit with you at this table?”

The man nods and so, Wolfgang sits at the coffee table and plays some games on his phone, trying his best to keep his gaze averted from the beautiful dark-haired man across from him lest he be accused of being a creepy stalker - which he is NOT, thank you very much.

But he is very interested in getting to know the man better, so about 5 minutes in, Wolfgang starts talking.

“That’s one hell of a sweater you got there.”

The man blinks up at him before he gives Wolfgang a small shy smile.

“Not due to my choice, trust me. I made a horrendous judgement in a bet against a friend of mine and his punishment is to make me wear this for the rest of the day.” The man gives an embarrassed chuckle at the end of his story.

Wolfgang is _charmed_.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, your sweater is one of a kind. I know my Christmas sweaters pretty well and even I haven’t seen something as… eye-catching as yours.”

“That’s great to hear. Thank you.”

“My name is Wolfgang, by the way.”

“Shin Soohyuk.”

He repeats the name in his head and decides that he really likes how it sounds. Their conversation afterwards is easy, fun, and a lot of time pass by before someone taps Shin on the shoulder and they are pulled out of their debate over what constitutes a gag gift.

Shin’s friend introduces himself as Sys and is in the middle of telling Shin that they have to go or they’ll be late, when he stares above the coffee table they are gathered at and hops a step back.

Confused, Shin asks, “Sys, what’s wrong?”

He gets a smirk and a finger pointing upwards as an answer.

Both Wolfgang and Shin look up, only to realize they’ve been sitting under a mistletoe for the entire time. They stare at each other, wide-eyed and Wolfgang feels his ears heat up.

He grabs his belongings scattered on the coffee table, muttering apologies and about to make his escape when Shin leans in to peck his cheek and promptly dashes off, leaving behind his giggling friend and a stupefied Wolfgang.

Shocked and still blushing up to the roots of his hair, Wolfgang sits back down on the chair, silently watches Shin’s friend wave him goodbye and follow after Shin.

Wolfgang sits there for a good 5 minutes, musing over what a great Christmas morning it turned out to be when he notices a small slip of paper with a number on the table.

He decides this is the best Christmas _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for yet another late entry!! I tried my best with this prompt T_T
> 
> Feel free to join me in admiring Wolfgang's humongous chest on twitter @babynakyum


End file.
